Need
by BnB447
Summary: Episode Tag: A Shot In The Dark. SPOILERS! "I need her. I need her more than the air I breathe or the water I drink. She is my Bones. My friend, partner, lover, mother of my child. My life." What goes through Booth's mind as he looks at Brennan, broken, fragile and distant. Booth's POV. ANGSTfest! Rating is for language. COMPLETE


_**AN: MAJOR SPOILER for an up coming episode. Read at your own risk.**_

_**I wrote this as a 150 word drabble and you can find it in it's pure form in "Drabbles" on my page. I originally was going to keep it a drabble but the muse we like, "No, you have to write more." So this is just my angsty muse's mind ticking over (while I cooked breakfast, mind you) so if you are an angstwhore, enjoy. **_

_**All mistakes are mine as I did a once over read and posted.**_

_[][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][]_

I need her. I need her more than the air I breathe or the water I drink. She is my Bones. My friend, partner, lover, mother of my child. My life. Seeing her laying, motionless and hurt in this hospital bed, wires and tubes and everything clinical; cuts me deeper than any knife and hurts more than any bullet I have ever taken.

Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, friend, lover, mother; still and almost lifeless. She needs to wake up now. I need her to wake up now, look at me and see me and speak to me and ask for Christine. I need her in my arms, in my life, in everything that I do. My world revolves around three people and she is one of them. Always there with me, for me and I feel helpless that there is nothing I can do but wait for her to wake.

I've never seen her so pale and fragile, and Bones is not a fragile woman. Far from it, she is strong and brave. I'm sad, and annoyed and really pissed off that I know who did this and there is little I can do about it. I just want to hold her and make her better. I need to do something because standing around in this hospital room is making me jittery. I take her hand and stroke my thumb over her knuckles. She seems cold and distant and I wonder if she can hear me. I wonder what is going on in that perfect squinty brain of hers. I need her to come back to me. I need her. I fucking need her and I can't imagine my life without her; Christine's life without her mother. I cup my other hand over her left cheek and lean in, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. I let my lips feel the soft skin around her temple and I place another soft kiss near her ear.

"Bones, baby please. You have to wake up, you have to. I need you. Christine needs you. Your family needs you. Please baby, please. Wake up." and I sump back into the chair, still holding her hand, stroking circles over her knuckles and I can't hold it in anymore. I find myself crying. The tears are warm as they stream down my face, and they burn. They burn like acid and I can't find the strength to wipe them away. A silent prayer fills my mind as my head falls into her lap, soaking the blanket with my tears.

"Booth?" I hear her voice, soft as a whisper as it reaches my ears.

"Booth?" she calls me again and I can only be dreaming, but I'm not; I feel her hand carefully thread in my hair and I lift my head. Staring back at me are the most gorgeous blues. Her blues. I've missed them. I've needed to see them and now they were looking into my soul.

"Bones. Baby. Oh Jesus," I can't help but place a small kiss on her lips but she does not respond and that's okay.

"I was so worried, baby."

"I-I'm thirsty, Booth." her voice is hoarse and careful. Not the voice I'm used to hearing.

"You can only have ice chips for the moment, Bones." I pull the cup closer to me and pull out a chip of ice. I've been attending to her dry lips for hours. They were so sore and cracked and red raw.

I run the chip over her lips and she looks at me with gratitude and it damn near breaks me at how fragile and vulnerable she is right now. As vulnerable as when she was first born.

I place the chip in her mouth and she sucks it in. Her tongue swipes over her lips and I smile because she is back with me. She may be hurt and vulnerable but at least she is here; with me and she is alive.

_**AN: This was hard to write but hope you enjoyed. Please review, don't read and run.**_


End file.
